The Breath Between
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What is love? 711 words, different from anything I've written, requested oneshot.


**This is different from any of the other one-shots I've done. Thi****s wa****s a reque****st from my be****st friend Ryker**, **so **it's...interesting. Definitely a switch from what I usually write, meaning there's no explicit sex here - though they are still having sex - it's not the main focus of this.

**Word Count: 711**

* * *

_Being in love was an overwhelming feeling._

_Giving yourself up to someone so completely, trusting them fully - it was no easy feat._

_They were no different._

_If anything, they were the epitome of every intense feeling one could experience while being in love._

_Excitement, anger, elation, frustration, contentment, confusion, lust, desire - the list was endless._

_Theirs was an interesting love, a complicated love._

_A consuming love._

_A love born out of passion, control, dominance, acceptance, understanding, and most importantly, forgiveness._

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything." he whispered, his lips ghosting over hers as he slowly moved over her.

Her hands traveled over his back and into his hair, their movements completely in sync.

"Promise?"

He nodded, his lips trailing over her neck, her breasts, her cheeks, her lips - showing her how much he loved her.

_Being in love was complicated._

_It made you do crazy things. It made you say crazy things. It made you think crazy things._

_It made you crazy, sometimes._

_It made you irrational and upset and jealous - it made you care._

"Don't ever leave me." she whispered, her arms tight around around his shoulders while her legs were around his hips.

He groaned, "Never."

His hands tangling themselves in her hair as he captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue dancing along hers.

"You did before." she said, her voice catching as he moved over her - in her - just perfectly.

_You make mistakes. You screw up. You hurt the person you love, and the only thing you can do is hope that they're able to forgive you._

"Never again." he promised, his lips claiming hers yet again, his gentle rocking slowly pushing them closer and closer to oblivion.

_That was another thing. Turning yourself over completely - feeling it all and making them feel it too._

"Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open, toffee meeting silver, and it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

_When you're in love you learn to take the good with the bad._

He trailed his lips over the scar on her arm, long since healed.

Her fingers flitted over the faded mark on his forearm, a reminder of a dark past.

"I will never hurt you again."

She closed her eyes, a silent tear escaping, before she looked back up at him.

"I know. I trust you."

_Being in love is scary. You're trusting someone not to hurt you, even if they have before._

"God I love you." he groaned, his head against her neck.

He was close.

That was okay, she was too.

"I love you too." she said softly, no doubt that she did, no doubt that she wanted him to know.

He slid a hand between them to where they were connected, and urged her to fall into oblivion with him.

_Sometimes love is like jumping off a cliff into the wide open ocean - scary, exhilarating, eye opening, amazing._

They tensed at the same time, clutching each other in a tight embrace as white stars exploded behind their eyelids.

He moved up onto his forearms, placing soft kisses to her chest, her shoulders, her neck, her lips.

"Draco,"

He pulled up and looked at her, his eyes flitting over her features as if he wanted to commit every last detail to memory.

"Why did you leave?"

_Sometimes when you're in love you have to answer the hard questions._

"Because I was stupid. Because I didn't realize what I had. I didn't realize that I loved you." he said, his voice holding none of its usual arrogance.

"What changed?"

"I did."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled, "And you love me?"

He smiled too, leaning down until his lips were only a breath away from hers before he said, "More. Than. Anything."

_When you're in love you learn that sometimes you've just got to let go, give in, and go with it._

_Because love is quite a few things - but at the end of the day, it's the only thing that gives us the drive to get up and do it all over again tomorrow._

_Love is...well...just ask Hermione and Draco._


End file.
